The purposes of the current proposal are: 1. To develop an innovative intervention (tailored "take-home" video tapes with accompanying low literacy tailored written materials) to help individuals improve their eating habits, particularly decreasing fat and increasing fiber and fruit and vegetable intake; 2. To study the feasibility and efficacy of this intervention in the context of worksite health promotion with Blue Cross/Blue Shield of Massachusetts (BCBSMA) worksites; and 3. To assess the effectiveness of this intervention compared with other traditional interventions on improving dietary habits using a randomized controlled trial. A 5-year research project is proposed. In Y01, we will gather qualitative and quantitative data using formative evaluation techniques to design tailored written materials and rodeo scripts and begin producing video segments for tailoring. We will also finalize and begin piloting our process and outcome measures. In Y02, we will complete the video and written materials, and conduct a pilot test. Beginning in Y02, we will recruit 36 BOBS worksites, which will be randomized to one of 3 groups: Usual care - tip sheets/brochures (LTC); Tailored written information (TVV); Tailored video (TV). The randomized trial will be completed during Y05. A total of 2520 subjects will be recanted from the 36 worksites. At baseline, subjects will complete demographic information, a Rate Your Plate eating pattern assessment and a telephone survey to collect information needed for tailoring as well as evaluation. Subjects in the tailored video condition (TV) will receive three separate tailored videos about two months apart. We expect that videos will be tailored on socio-demographic characteristics; specific dietary habits that I participants want and need to change; pros and cons of dietary change; and barriers and facilitators to dietary I change. The baseline tapes will include approximately 15 video segments averaging 6 minutes each for a total of 90 minutes of programming. At the end of the second month and fourth months, the participant will be asked to complete and mail another self-assessment to us. This information will be combined with baseline variables to produce a booster tailored video, which will include approximately 10 segments for a total of one hour of programming. These videos will include tailored information on food categories, barriers arid facilitators, and additional segments of nutrition information such as: low-fat cooking, dining out, label reading, etc. Participants in the TW conditions will receive baseline and booster written materials tailored for them based on the same tailoring variables described above. Those in the UC conditions will receive traditional untailored nutrition education handouts. Evaluation surveys will be administered at baseline, 6 and 12-months. We will conduct both process and outcome evaluation, including use of the materials, participant satisfaction, qualitative and quantitative dietary assessment tools, and psychosocial measures.